From Stranger to Friend in 2 point 1 Seconds
by Burning Truth
Summary: Yes. Money bucks. What? You think I’m gonna go out into the woods and look for deer?” -Des Chappie 17 Guest Chapter11
1. I'm Des

Enter Des  
  
By: Burning Truth  
  
Disclaimer: all I know is that I shure as hell don't own it. Not now, not then, not ever!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Buffy? Are you here?" Dawn called as she entered the house. After a couple of seconds of silence a voice answered back, " No, she's out working." Little after the voice had stopped Xander walked in. "Oh. I was wondering if my friend could come over to study?" the girl asked with huge puppy eyes.  
  
"Sure knock your selves out."  
  
"I hope you didn't mean that literally." A boy said as he walked in. "Hi I'm Des." He said putting out his hand.  
  
"Um, hi." Xander replied shaking it. "Dawn could you come over here?" he motioned at the girl. "When I said yes I assumed that he was a she!" He whispered.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Xander-" Dawn was interrupted by the boy.  
  
"Yeah you really shouldn't, I'm not gonna make out with her, after all I am gay." He said.  
  
"You are?" Xander said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?" He kept trying to confirm.  
  
"Well unless girls have-"  
  
"Okay I believe you." Xander interrupted ushering them into the living room.  
  
"So are you really gay?" Dawn inquied.  
  
"Not far from it." Des replied.  
  
"Your clever."  
  
"Lucky."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I heard what he-"  
  
"Xander"  
  
"Xander said and luckily enough thought up of that, other times it takes me a while."  
  
"So Des, what should we study? Geometry? Biology? Lit? Social Studies?"  
  
"Bio."  
  
"OK..." Dawn muttered as she took out the big Biology book. On it's front cover was a picture of two elephants on the Savannah. "Ok...Prokaryotes are?"  
  
"Singled celled organisms with no nucleus." He replied instinctively.  
  
"Ack! It's 9:30 I was supposed to be home a whiiiiile ago!" Des panicked as he grabbed his books shoving them into his back pack whilst munching on some popcorn Xander had left there earlier. "Well by Dawn-ugh!" He said as he opened the door to leave only to bump into Buffy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked confused.  
  
"Studying, can't talk now, later!" Des rambled as he sped walked out the door.  
  
"Ok, so who's he?" Buffy asked semi-glaring at Dawn.  
  
"Des, friend from school." She answered. "Oh! He forgot his math homework!" Dawn exclaimed as she picked up the crumpled paper with what seemed to be completely, and utterly, wrongly done. "Buffy, I'll be back in a second gotta give this to Des." She said as she scurried out the door.  
  
"Des! Des! Des!" She yelled at the boy, who was walking obliviously , trying to arrange the stuff neatly in his back pack.  
  
"Yeah, Dawn, wait a sec." He replied still focused on the back pack. " Now that to the left, this down a bit, the to the other-uuuf!" He said as he walked into a guy. He was about to apologize when the guy cut him off.  
  
"This is the firs time my lunch has come to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Aren't I evil? 


	2. I got attacked by a vampire, killed said...

Enter Des

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: all I know is that I shure as hell don't own it. Not now, not then, not ever!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Umm...sure, whatever." Des mumbled going back to his back pack. He didn't notice the man turn around to follow him. His face morphing into in to a grotesque misshapen one. "Now where does this pen go?" He wondered aloud.

"DES!" Dawn yelled seeing the vamp reveal it's true face.

"What is it Dawn? AAAAAH!" He yelled when he finally caugh a glimpse of the vampire's face.

"Stab him with your pen!" Dawn reacted quickly when she saw the pen the boy was holding.

"OK!" He said. And as the vampire leapt he used all the strength he could possibly muster and stabbed him, turning it into dust. "What just happened?" He said pointing at the remains of the vampire wich where being blown away by the wind.

"You killed a vampire." She said calmly.

"Oh. Yeah...um Dawn could I say over?"

"Sure." The girl said with a laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing back here?" Buffy questioned when she saw dDawn and Des return.

"Got attacked by a vampire. So I'm staying over. Who knew they were real?" The boy stated as if nothing had happened.

"So where's Xander?" The sayer inquired.

"Had to leave. Willow called. Something about a spell gone a wry and having to catch a frog." Dawn replied.

"Oh."

"Um yeah excuse me but could I use your telephone?" The boy asked. 

"Yeah" Buffy got a good look at him, he was about 5' 6" - 5' 7". He was a brunette with brown eyes. Skinny, surprisingly so. He had this weird air about him, she couldn't really tell what it was though. She watched him as he stood there staring at her a questioning look on his face. Suddenly she realized why. "Oh! Sorry. Phone is on the hall to the left." she said pointing to the place.

"Thanks." He smiled and walked off. A couple of minutes and lots of gibberish later he was back "I can stay." he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five minutes and lot's of digging through closets later the three of the were sitting around on the floor. Buffy and Dawn listening to Des's stories. Des had now changed into one of Buffy's larger shirts wich draped on top of him like a gown. Thank god Buffy liked to shop unisex or he would have been in trouble.

"So I was walking down the stairs, I stepped on the floor of the foyer wich was really wet and slipped and fell in front of every one.!" The three of them laughed loudly.

Suddenly some one came into the window. Des became startled only until hearing Buffy yell at him.

"Spike what are you doing?"

"Climbing in through your window."

"I can see that. I mean why?"

"Well, red accidentally screwed up a spell and turned Giles into a frog. So now we were hoping you could help us fix the bloody mess. After all he is your watcher ain't he slayer?"

"Well we kind of can't we have company."

It was then and there that Spike noticed Des. "Who the Bloody hell is that?!?" He exclaimed pointing at Des.

"I'm Des. A friend of Dawn's, I just moved here, got attacked by a vampire, killed it and decided to stay the night. Oh! And it's not polite to point." He said casually as if to him it were an every day thing, wich was weird since to most people it wasn't.

"Oi! The what the hell are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry give me a minute to change I'll tag along."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five minutes later Des was changed and ten minutes later they were there. They cautiously entered the Magic Box to find it a wreck. Broken jars, over turned tables, random books littered on the floor.

"What in the world? Willow what happened?"

"Well you see, I was trying to cast a transportation spell cause Giles forgot his key's inside his house so we thought it was like a great opportunity to do that and I mispronounced a couple of words and it turned out I had said a transformation spell instead of the of the teleportation spell I meant to say and voila!" She took a deep breath. "I turned Giles into a frog."

"I take it your a witch?"

"Who are you? Who's That?" Willow asked the second part to no one in specific.

"Des?" Xander wondered aloud. "He's one of Dawns friends."

"Yep I just moved here."

"So Des why are you here?" Xander asked the question on everyone's mind.

He sighed. "I got attacked by a vampire, I killed said vampire, and I decided to stay at Buffy's."

"By the smell of it, only a fledgeling." Spike commented after sniffing him.

"How did he know that by smelling me?" Des quirked an eyebrow.

"He's a vampire."

"Oh...Look a frog!" Des exclaimed as he saw on sitting peace fully on a book.

"Got it!" Said a blonde lady.

"Now for the counter spell." Said a different lady with half her hair in a pony tail, the rest just hung beneath it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bunch of mumbo-jumbo later the frog was turned back into who Des persumed to be Giles.

"Thank god, remind me never to volunteer to be one of Willow's guinea pigs again. And to who should I thank for finding me?"

Des raised his hand.

"Who are-"

"I'm Des, I'm new here plus a friend of Dawn's. I got attacked by a vampire, killed said vampire, and decided to stay at Buffy's house." He mumbled in a monotonous tone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Read, Review and you get more!


	3. Des moves in

Enter Des

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: all I know is that I sure as hell don't own it. Not now, not then, not ever!

A/N: Can't help it I'm addicted, now Read! and Review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Leaving the Magic Box they dropped by to pick some clothes up for Des at Xander's. Des looked baffled at the clothes, staring the older man in the eyes.

"Come on you have _got_ to be kidding me!" He said to the man. "I have horrible, and I mean wear spots with stripes bad...ok so maybe that's exaggerating but that's not the point. I have horrible sense of fashion and _I _wouldn't wear that!" He motioned to Xander's colorful collection of Hawaiian shirts.

"Well if you'd rather go to school wearing the same things you did yesterday, or better yet naked, go ahead." He said an apathetic expression on his face.

"Good point."

After rummaging some more he finally found what he deemed to be a decent outfit.

"Later." Came their chorused voices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well That morning Des and Dawn had set off for school, she remembered how Des looked in his borrowed outfit. The shirt draped on him like a gown except it reached to about his waist. The pants he ended up having to "belt" with some rope Because of how wide they were. She remembered Des' comment:

"Remind me never to borrow clothes from Xander until he goes on a diet!"

.

Now it was the afternoon. About 3:30, Dawn should've been home half an hour ago. Suddenly the door opened in entered Dawn chatting away with Des a serious look on their faces'. Well actually it was on Dawn's Des' was enraged, upset and ect.

"What happened you two?" I inquire.

"Well me and Dawn decided to go over to my house to study. When we got there my mom blasted off. She yelled she screamed, she threw a hissy fit. So I decided to pack some stuff and bunk here. Dawn said it was OK."

"Was it really that bad?" The older blond asked.

"Yeah I had no Idea what she said but she sounded like a bitch...oops sorry Des." She said when she'd realized what she said.

"Don't worry I'm just glad some one agrees with me." He sighed.

"Well Des um I'm not sure if it's in your best interest to stay in a house loaded with women." She stopped. What the hell was she saying. He was a teenager. And teenagers were horny and hormonal. Of course he wanted to stay in a house loaded with women! "Never mind that. Just take the guest room. It's on the second floor. Right in front of Dawn's and right next to Willow's."

"Willow lives here?"

"Yeah but yesterday she slept over at Anyas house." Dawn answered.

"Oh. So where is the room again?"

"Here come with me." Dawn laughed as she led him to the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was much later now. About ten o' clock. Des had settled in a while ago. He was jabbering with Dawn in the kitchen, when Buffy came in.

"Um, I'm sorry guys but I have to leave demon attack. I sot Spike to come over he's in the living room. Well gotta go. Bye." She said as she darted out the door.

"Ok...well why don't we go see what he's doing?" Des said lacking anything better to do.

.

"So you say your a vampire?" Des asked the blond on the couch. Dawn was sitting on the vampires opposite side forgetting about them as she wwatched the TV.

"Last I remember." He said.

"So how old are you?"

"Round a 126."

"That's old. So how'd you get your nick name?"

"Trust me kid ya don't wanna know."

"That bad eh? So what's with the hair? I've only seen you like two times and both times your hair is in the same exact stile. Spikes. I take it you like them a lot?" Dawn sat up. She had already seen the show on TV and there wasn't anything else on.

"Yep I like my hair spiky."

Des Just stared at Spike a look of wonder on his face. After a couple of minutes Spike broke.

"Why the bloody hell are you staring at me?" He asked as nicely as he could.

"I was wondering, you say your what 126, so how did you wear your hair before the invention of hair gel?"

"That's a good question!" Dawn remarked suddenly being intrigued where the conversation was going.

~Bloody Hell the little whelps got me!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Buffy returned to her house the following morning she walked in on a surprising sight. Both Des and Dawn had fallen asleep on spike who had his hair let down and not in spikes for once. She then at once knew that Des would fit right in. Sure he might be new here and being Dawns age wouldn't help any ( Dawn _did_ have a bit of trouble fitting in because of her age.) but he would fit right in. If he wanted to that is. Se quietly woke both of them up reminding them they had school today. Slowly and slugishly both headed up to their rooms to prepare. She gently sat down next to spike, and wok him up.

"Oh! Bloody hell I gotta get home!" He exclaimed

"Well unless you'd like to become fertilizer, I'd wait. The sun is up. So mind telling me what you did here last night?"

"Well that Des boy, very curious he is. Asked me how I wore my hair before the invention of gel."

"Never occurred to me to ask you that! So is that how you used to wear it?" She said pointing at his head.

"Nope, I messed it up after I showed them. And made them promise not to tell anyone."

"So how'd they drag it out of you?"

"The persistence of youth. Truly frightening thing."

"So what else did they drag out of you Spike?"

"Well..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: More coming. Please review!


	4. Evil parents and Dance Fever

Enter Des

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: all I know is that I sure as hell don't own it. Not now, not then, not ever!

A/N: Apparently I'm trying to compensate for the fact that I'll be gone for a month. Oh also this is new, I'm putting it in some one else's point of view. If i like it it stays if not back to narrator.

~*~Xander's Point of View(POV)~*~

That kid had balls. He was pretty determined to make his life his own. Get some independence. It all happened that night.

"Des come on." Buffy pleaded.

"No." He said plainly.

"Come on Des. I mean not that we don't love you or anything, but it's been about a month and a half! Why don't you go home.?"

"Nope." Apparently living with the blonde had made him immune to her puppy dog eyes.

"Please Des?" Came Dawn.

"No." Same applied for her.

"Why not?" Buffy asked.

"Because I'll end up back here." He said his voice blunt. "See I got defective parents. Their evil, heartless, soul sucking, blood thirsty vampires!" His voice was as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well they sound like nice people." Oh come on Spike even _I_ wouldn't say that! All he got in reply were a bunch of glairs, and a snort and bitter laugh from the young boy. It was a sad thing to see actually. He was a very happy boy, usually, and when he wasn't it was gone quickly, it almost always took a 'Hey what's wrong?' and if it was really bad some brooding. But now he was speaking from long with held emotions of contempt. Not really his stile. He was usually open about who he hated. Tara walked slowly up to him and took her hands to her mouth.

"Please." She said looking directly into her eyes.

"Fine!" He said exasperated. Tara! You devious cunning dog, you! She had just used Des' crush on her to her advantage. Actually he had a crush on all the ladies...except maybe Anya. He quickly trudged off, slamming his door just for the effect. I had caught him glancing to see if we were paying attention to him right before he did it.

"I'll sneak along behind him." Said Spike softly, planning to spy on how it went, face hinted with actual worry. Dang kid had gown on all of us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Buffy's POV~*~

He was back. This time with more stuff. Apparently he'd decided he'd be a permanent thing here so he figured to bring all his stuff. He very silently went back to his room.

"So spike how'd it go?" He appeared from one of the shadows.

"Bloke was right. His parents are 'evil, heartless, soul sucking, blood thirsty vampire bastards'!" He said a disgusted look on his face.

"I don't remember the 'bastards' being there."

"Oh, I added that in. They are though."

"So how would you compare." I said, my heart sinking as the words left my mouth.

"Close, not there yet but close." I sighed relief. All the scoobies new about Xander's parents. I was glad Des' weren't that bad.

~A couple of days later~

Me and Dawn were spying on him. We heard a series of Thuds on the ceiling, where Des' room was. He was dancing. Not so much focused on how than on just dancing. He went over to the CD player and flipped through some songs. He came up on one stopped on it. Looked curiously into space for a second and shrugged and started to dance by himself. After ten seconds he stopped walked over to the CD player and shifted through the songs again.

"Why'd you do that." I almost jumped when Dawn asked that to Des. He shrugged.

"No partner."

"We'll dance with you." I volunteered. He shrugged, but deep down inside we knew he was doing flips...or at least attempting to. He quickly flipped it back and hit repeat.

"I'll dance with you both for the whole song. Just follow my lead." He said giving his hand to Dawn. As soon as the music started they both started whirling around laughing. It was a Latin music CD. See Des was from Puerto Rico and his fist language was Spanish. Some odd minutes later the song ended. Both Dawn and Des were sweating though Des had some residue from all the dancing done before that. He quickly pulled me up. Just in time for the music to start. How'd it feel? Fun. The air whooshing the laughter. It was really fun. After a while the music stopped.

"Wow, I'm so tired." Dawn Looked at me and nodded.

"Maybe we should just have Des dance with them for a while instead of stabbing them." She joked.

"SHHH!" Des exclaimed "It's my favorite song! Tell me what you think." He said. As soon as he finished he started to put a little show on. 

"So what'd you think?!?" He said looking at us excitedly.

"Well, I have no clue what you said you know the whole different language thing, so that kind of killed the dance. The singing was beautiful. You could do better, but it was still awesome. I really liked the end part! It was kind of freaky hearing you go that high, but other than that it was really good." I said being as sincere as possible.

"What she said." Dawn said a giant smile on her face. He looked like he was about to cry. He then leapt at us hugging us.

"I'm glad some people believe in me." He said with a mixture of joy, excitement meant for us and bitterness and poison for his parents.

"Come on I'll teach you the asereje!" He said pulling us up.

"I said a wha?" Dawn said baffled.

"Asereje." He enunciated this time. After he had taught us the dance he put on the music. We all dance like crazy until the chorus where we melded doing the dance Des ad taught us. After the song ended Des turned it off, throwing himself on the bed. exhausted.

"You know that song reminds me of an English one." I muttered aloud.

"I said a hip hop, a hippy to the hop..." He started obviously not knowing the rest.

"Yeah that one!" I happily exclaimed.

"Didn't you know it's based on it?" He started to explain to us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I do not own the asereje or the Hip hop song. The Asereje belongs to Las Ketchup and I don't know who the Hip Hop song belongs to. Oh and yes, I am compensating. Also Review!!!!


	5. Grass Grows and the Phoenix is summoned

Enter Des

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: all I know is that I sure as hell don't own it. Not now, not then, not ever!

A/N: I'm baaack!

~*~Narrator POV~*~

Buffy walked out of her house, locking the door behind her. When she turned around she saw a most unusual sight. Dawn and Des were staring at the grass.

"What are you doing?" Buffy inquired.

"Watching grass grow."

"And after that were watching paint dry." Dawn finished for Des.

"May I ask Why?"

"Well we were bored." Replied Des.

"Why not watch TV, or go do active teenage things?"

"Because there's nothing on, and were tired from doing active teenage things." This time it was Dawn.

"Fine what ever, I guess I'll have to take you two with me to the Magic Box." For the first time in the whole conversation both teens looked up from the grass.

"Whatever." Both replied at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what's the new problem?" Buffy asked as she walked into the shop Des and Dawn close behind.

"It's a Grau'k Demon-" Giles stopped suddenly. "Since when do Des and Dawn come to research sessions?"

"Since the started watching grass grow."

"Oh...very well...I guess. Well as I was saying it's a Grau'k demon. Very dangerous. It is covered in bacteria, wich act as allergens in the human body-" He was interrupted by Buffy.

"Easy, don't let it touch your bare skin!" She proposed.

"Too easy not gonna work." Xander commented from the chair.

"The boy is right. The bacteria will "Burrow" into your skin until it reaches your blood. Then it will stay there until the Grau'k activates it." Giles explained.

"How does he do that? Does he have a psychic connection to the bacteria?" Des wondered aloud.

"Maybe, the only thing is that even though there is a cure for the poison it takes six months to prepare!" Every one looked baffled as of what to do.

"Sounds like the only thing that would help us now would...be..."Des stopped as he realized something.

"Would be what?" Tara asked.

"Never mind. Um I gotta go out, I forgot something. Dawn could you help me look for it?" Des said marching out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it Des?" Dawn asked.

"A phoenixes tear! We need to summon a phoenix! Their tears have healing qualities." Des exclaimed.

"Phoenixes don't exist."

"What about Vampires, werewolves, demons and the sort?"

"Point taken. So how do you propose we do that?"

"Well I once read that the phoenix lives where hell and earth meet, so it should be nearby. That means it won't take much magic to summon him. And plus it is destined to help those with pure intentions."

"And what purer intentions are there than saving the world!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two teens snuck back into the magic shop and headed to the books. Care fully they picked out all the books that involved phoenixes and summoning. After rummaging for a couple of minutes hey found about ten books. They searched for about an hour when the came to the last book.

"One left, cant believe we came up empty handed so far." Dawn muttered.

"What is it called?" Dawn picked up the book and read the title and a very frustrated face came upon her. "What is it called?"

"Summoning phoenixes, dragons and other magical creatures." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Ok lets see what we need." Quickly the pair shuffled through the pages and found the spell. "K all we need is a small fire a birds nest candles incense and candles!"

"Lets go!" Dawn hurried him along.

The two hurriedly bounded into the room. interrupting the conversation when they slammed the book on the table. "We have it!" The exclaimed in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Much explaining, ingredient gathering, and setting up later they were ready. Willow was sitting in a circle of candles two pieces of incense one at each of her sides and a small nest in front of her,. She had to recite the spell then light the nest. When the fire died down the phoenix was supposed to be in the nest's place.

"So do I start now?" Willow asked and Giles nodded. "Burning and renewing every millennia. Bright as fire comparable to the sun. Soaring high in the heavens, we summon you phoenix!" She lighted the nest on fire. The flames flare and spouted a lot of smoke. The fire quickly died.

"Did it work? an unseen face asked." The smoke cleared to reveal...TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I think you can guess what's coming up next.


	6. Did it work?

Enter Des

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: all I know is that I sure as hell don't own it. Not now, not then, not ever!

A/N: Look! It's a 2 for 1 deal!

~*~Dawns POV~*~

Had our plan worked? Or had we made fools of our selves. And being Teenagers we weren't exactly low on the how big of a fool are you scale. We were up there with... with... well with other people who had made big asses of them selves. The dust settled. All there was on the floor was a pile of ashes. My heart broke. I looked at Des to see to see a mirrored expression. The suddenly a bird about the size of a hawk flew out of the ashes and perched it's self on Spikes head.

"Of course!" Des exclaimed. "Phoenixes are reborn from their ashes! So it would only make sense that when summoned they would rise out of them!"

"Well that's all nice and dandy, but will some on get this bloody bird off of me?" Spike complained. "It's digging it's nails into my head!"

"Talons." Des corrected. Every one (except Spike that is) couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Come here little birdie." Giles tried to coo the Phoenix into his grasp. instead it flew off onto the back of a chair. Again everyone tried to restrain a laugh, but it was hard. After all who wouldn't find an old man cooing a bird comical? I decided to try my luck.

"Shhh..." I hushed the Phoenix as I tried to pet it. Surprisingly it let me. "Come on Phoenix..." I murmured as I picked it up and placed it on my shoulder.

"Now why wouldn't it go with Giles but with Dawn it would." My sister asked aloud.

"Well who would you prefer?" Spike joked.

"I have a theory... Dawn pass along every one see how the Phoenix reacts to them." Giles politely asked. I obeyed. I passed in front of Spike. The bird stood as tall as it could it's eyes watching spike for any sudden movement. I Moved to Buffy. The bird relaxed a bit. Not a great amount, but a noticeable one. Next was Willow the bird relaxed like it had when Dawn had approached it. Next Tara, the bird tensed up a bit but not as much as with Buffy. Xander and Anya got the same reaction. Next was Des. He got the same reaction Willow and I got.

"Just as I thought. The Phoenix can sense levels of purity." Giles commented.

"Then why didn't it become alarmed when it came to willow?" Xander questioned.

"Well most likely is because since I summoned it, it is attached to me." Willow answered

"Well that's all nice and Dandy but what are we going to call it?" Des, blunt as usual. Suddenly it occurred to me.

"Star Fire!" I yelled to my own surprise.

"Perfect!" Des piped in.

"Wait a single moment. Des Dawn, he just have the Phoenix here to gather it's tears, then were going to release it into the wild." Giles said, spoiling or "party".

"So your saying were gonna use him then throw him away...like a paper towel?!?" Good one Des.

"I can't believe you Giles!" I chided along. Giles looked at us. He knew he wouldn't be able to take both of us at the same time.

"Fine you can keep it. But first we need it's tears."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Some on Star Fire, if we're going to fight the Grau'k demon we need some of your tears to heal ourselves after ward." Anya tried to persuade the bird. "Fine be that way, I guess I'll just have to _make _you cry!" Anya yelled frustrated. The poor bird fluttered away as Des and I tried to stop the psychotic ex-demoness. When we made sure she wouldn't hurt Star Fire me and Des looked at each other confused.

"Anyone have an idea how to get him down?" I asked. My answer: A chorus of Nos.

"Let's try this..." Des held his arm like a perch and whistled. Star Fire gracefully flew down and landed on it. "Now Star Fire be a good Phoenix and cry for us." Des asked the bird. Suddenly tears welled up in it's eyes. Giles hurried and collected the tears in a small glass bottle.

"One drop should be enough." Giles declared. No Buffy was free to beat up the Demon as se wished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Please R&R! I beg of you! If you don't then I'll assume you don't like the story and take it down. So R&R!


	7. Snot Monster Ahoy!

Enter Des

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: all I know is that I sure as hell don't own it. Not now, not then, not ever!

A/N: I have nothing to say for once...

~*~ Des' POV ~*~

"Star Fire where are you going?!?" I yelled at the Phoenix. Buffy and the gang had been patrolling for the Grau'k demon but so far, nuttin.

"Des! Where are you going?" Buffy yelled after me. I just ran keeping my eyesight on the fire colored bird. It lead me to the woods. Little after I went in I had lost sight of it. I wondered slowly. Looking at my surroundings. I suddenly heard a growling.

"Please, let it be my stomach." I said as I looked up only to see a large pile of...phlegm. Yep that's the only way to describe the demon I assume is the Grau'k. Buffy and the rest of the scoobies decided this would be a nice time to show up.

"Des! What were you thinking? A vampire or some other ugly could have gotten you when you were running all willy-nilly! So what do you have to say for your self?"

"Duck!"

"Where?" Se looked around. They should have come up with a different word for it I thought as I stood up pushing her out of the Grau'k's swinging claw type thing, only for me to get hit. And whoosh look at me I'm flying like super man! Too bad that tree is in the way.

*THUNK*

I'm all sleepy mommy. Night-Night.

~*~Buffy's POV~*~

I watch as Des goes flying into a tree. Stupid demon! I motion for someone to help him. Now let's see...Wonder full! The Phoenix's tears are back at the store!

"Giles! Get the tears!" I tell my watcher. "Leave Des here, it'll be safer." Hard that is to believe. If he takes des there's the chance he'll encounter a vamp, and, I'm not even gonna go there. Giles gives me a 'I was going to do that anyways' look before he leaves. "Now for you fat green and slimy!" I yell ant the wad of over grown mucus. Eeew! I just grossed My self out.

"Come on slayer, try and take me!" Ok that doesn't sound right.

"How about you just shut up?" I say as I run and kick the demon in the gut, only to get my foot stuck there. "EEEEW!" I manage to say before the thing smacks me and like Des go flying into a tree. Night-Night.

~*~Des' POV~*~

I wake up my head throbbing.

"Ow." I voice my pain. "So you do you guys have any aspirin." Suddenly something hits...err don't wanna think about hitting...I notice I'm not in my room. I open my eyes just in time to see he Grau'k demon throwing Dawn in some random direction. Then I suddenly remember the whole running-into-the-woods-after-Star Fire incident. "Night-Night Dawn" I say bitterly. I wonder what happened to everyone else. My question is answered as I see every one is either against a tree snoozing, or in a little ditch (wich was btw made by their body or so I assume) also snoozing. I look at the wad of snot my temper sky rocketing.

"Ooh! Now I'm scared! The little boy woke up and is mad!" He says when he finally sees me. With out any warning (not even to myself) I run at the demon on the way picking up a nice big thick and sharp stick. I lunge shoving it into the demon's chest. As I dazedly back up from my sudden act of exertion only to see the stick bobbing up and down in the ( I assume smiling) booger like demon.

"Oh that's just gross!" I yell out loud at what ever higher force there is up there. He just looked at me laughing.

"Maybe instead of killing you right now I should wait till you all woke up. And turn on my charm." He said referring to his poison with wich we were all infected. That had done it for me. I completely lost it. Suddenly I started to mumble. What I don't really know. Suddenly I finish and there is a shock wave. I watch as a bunch of things, broken glass bottles, bricks, branches, and other things go flying at him. He just laughs. Suddenly one goes flying into his eye. I watch a smile on my face as the monster starts screaming, as he bubbles down to a small puddle of green goo. Suddenly I start feeling my stomach rumbling. I don't feel too good. Night-Night...again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Review, should Des become some evil power who should be destroyed (according to Giles) or Just a wizard like Willow and Tara?


	8. I'm a Big Bad?

Enter Des

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: all I know is that I sure as hell don't own it. Not now, not then, not ever!

A/N: umm...blah?

~*~Narrators POV~*~

"Ugh. I hope someone caught the license plate of that wrecking ball." Des mumbled as he woke up. He heard a scoff followed by a dull thud wich in turn was followed by an 'uff'. He opened his eyes to see every one ranging from Dawn to Spike in his room watching him. "Um, why are you all in my room?" He asked confused.

"What whelp? Don't remember the boogie man incident yesterday?" Spike said in an amused tone. Suddenly it all came back to him. He had pushed buffy out of the way and got thrown against a tree next thing he knows he's in his bed half naked. That's when he realized that the only thing he was wearing was his boxers.

"Out." He managed to let out, his face turning a deep crimson as he hid under the covers. It took a minute for everyone to realize why but after the got it they marched out. Dawn giggling. That is everyone except Spike. Des looked from under the comforter to see spike rummaging through his closet.

"Spike get out." Des ordered the self proclaimed Big Bad.

"Not till I find my duster." He simply stated.

"I'll give you your stupid trench coat as soon as I'm done changing!" He said a bit irritated.

"1) It's a duster and 2) just change, it's not like I haven't seen anything you've got before." He said still searching for his duster. Des turned an even darker red.

"Spike! Out!" He ordered very irately flicking his arm towards the door. What happened next neither of them would have expected in a million years. There was a shock wave through out the whole room and spike went flying into the wall in front of the closet. Followed by the wall beside the Door and then the wall in the hall. Then as if to make a point the door slammed shut. "OK..." Des managed to coke out. Quickly he went to change.

"What the bloody hell was that?!?" He heard Spike yell from the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you're telling me that Des flicked is arm and you went flying out of the room?" Buffy said trying not to laugh.

"Yes slayer, and it bloody hurt. I crashed into three different walls!" Spike said rubbing his head.

"Well that might explain what happened to the Grau'k demon yesterday." Giles interrupted before they went psycho on each other.

"What did happen to the demon yesterday?" Des inquired.

"Well we're not completely sure, all I know is that when I got back I found a bunch of debris in a green puddle. I'm assuming that that had been the demon. And you had moved from under the tree to the ground not very far from the puddle." Giles explained. "See when I got back you were all in a very bad condition. So I went and gave all of you the Phoenixes tear, but you Des were the only one who wouldn't wake up. So Spike wrapped you up in his duster and carried you back here."

"Oh...so your saying that some how I woke and killed the Grau'k demon?"

"Yes."

"And what happened this morning with Spike, wich by the way was an accident, only supports this theory?"

"Yes."

"So I am what? New big bad or something?" Des said in a joking manner.

"Could be." Every one looked at Giles surprised. He had said it so seriously. Like he had meant it. "The only other explanation is that your a wizard."

"Well we know I'm not evil so that rules out big bad." Des said trying to cover up his fear.

"No it doesn't Des. I read a prophesy. It said that a force able to control the powers of nature would be the end of the world. Well obviously not in those words."

"But I can't control the powers of nature."

"Well if I think you might. To destroy the Grau'k demon you could have "magnetized" him thus all of those thing would fly at him killing it."

"And how do you explain this morning?"

"Gravity." Giles stated simply.

"Your saying I controlled gravity." Giles nodded. "Oh well thanks Giles It's nice to know that you like me enough to kill me!" He yelled storming off to his room.

"Giles how could you say that? Sure the kid is evil, and can be a pain, and annoying and...I'm not doing it right am I?" Anya said quickly shutting up.

"I am not taking any risks. If he is the next Big Bad he should be destroyed." Everyone looked at him stunned.

"Giles how can you even think that?" Dawn yelled at him

"Because the sacrifice of one life is nothing compared to the loss of life of the entire planet." He said bluntly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Isn't Giles Evil? R&R pleease!


	9. My full name is

Enter Des

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: all I know is that I sure as hell don't own it. Not now, not then, not ever!

A/N: Blah Blah Blah with a side of Blah

~*~Dawn's POV~*~

After realizing that arguing with Giles was useless I went up to Des' room. I had no Idea what to say. I opened the door.

"I guess I won't have to say anything." I said grimly to my self as I found his room empty and the window open. A chilly breeze entered the room. I went to close the window. As I got there a paper airplane flew in through the window and landed on the bed. I looked out the window and saw nothing. I quickly got the paper air plane. I unfolded it, it was a note.

To whom ever finds this(or who not sue wich one to use),

As you can see I have run away. If you couldn't now you know. To where I can't tell you. Giles might try to find me and kill me. All I can tell you is that even though I loathe being there it's the safest place to be. Oh and Do me a couple of favors...okay a lot:

Tell Tara She's too shy

Tell Willow she still has to teach me how to hack into computers (the non-magical way)

Tell Buffy to calm down, She's way too stake happy, could be the end of her

Tell Xander to go on a diet and get some fashion sense

Tell Anya she should become a stand up comedian (she's so blunt it's funny!)

Tell Spike I plan on telling everybody about his hair before the invention of Gel

And last But not least Tell Dawn that my full name is Destiny Ramirez

Singed,

Des

P.S. Tell Giles he's a fucking Jack Ass for trying to kill me!

I was about to cry remembering when I asked him what his whole name was.

***Flashback***

"Come on Des! What's your whole name."

"Do you value your life?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's kind of like the CIA thing: Tell ya but then I'd have to kill ya."

"Come on!"

"Dawn see my name is kind of like proof. If I find you worthy to know my name, I'll confide with you just about everything. And before you ask only one person, that isn't related to me mind you, knows my full name."

***End Flashback***

Me eyes stung with the pain of those unshed tears. Where could he be? Where could he loathe being but be safe at the same time? School? Yeah right. Spike's? Nope. Xander's? Nuh-uh. Then I swore a lightbulb went off over my head. Somewhere so obvious it wasn't! I quickly went to climb out the window. That is after folding the paper back into a plane and putting it on the bed. Des Here I come.

~*~Des' POV~*~

I felt like shit. But then again who wouldn't. You think someone's your friend then because of a stupid prophesy thing they try to kill you, with out even giving you he benefit of the doubt. Oh and as if that weren't enough I had to go back to my parent's house who mind you weren't to thrilled to have me back. I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Yo la abro!" I yell running down the stairs. I open the door to find. "Dawn?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Dun-Dun-Dun! Dramatic reverberation or whatever it's called! Yo la abro means I'll open it.


	10. Somethings Wrong!

Enter Des

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: all I know is that I sure as hell don't own it. Not now, not then, not ever!

A/N: Hope I kept ya hanging.

~*~Buffy's POV~*~

I walked down the Stairs. I had just been to Des' room and found a note on his bed. I read it, and I was pissed.

"Giles! He ran away to god knows where thanks to you!" I yelled as I entered the dining room where I last left him. Only Giles wasn't in there it was a demon. "What are you!" I demanded. "And where's Giles?"

"So He ran off now did he?" The monster said ignoring me.

"Hey you! Big and ugly where's Giles?" I yelled at the monster again.

"The watcher has been unconscious for the past day fool!" He snorted at me.

"Then you were the one trying to kill Des!" Well Duh!

"Duh!" OK only I can make fun of my self!

"Why do you wanna kill him?" I inquire? Ooh big word.

"Because he is too strong! He is one of the only forces that can destroy me!"

"Wanna bet!" I yelled as I kicked the demon who just stood there, not even phased.

"Nice try slayer!" He said as he flung me across the room. Yep this fight wouldn't be easy.

~*~Narrator's POV~*~

"Dawn! What are you doing here?" The confused boy said as he stepped out of the house, bag of mini marshmallows in his hands, closing the door behind him.

"Des, aren't those Spikes marshmallows? The ones he uses for hot chocolate?" Dawn said when she saw the piece of tape on wich was written: Spike.

"Yeah." Was his simple response. Dawn shook her head trying not to laugh. "You still didn't answer my question." Dawn almost glared at him.

"I though that I would sell you some girl Scouts cookies." She said rolling her eyes. "I was worried you moron! All I knew is that I had to find you!" She muttered looking concerned.

"Yeah well don't tell anyone where I am, you got it?" He said lookin deeply into Dawns eyes.

"Yeah, I won't tell any one." She said as their faces slowly leaned closer to each other's. Suddenly Des snaped away. "What's wrong? Dawn snapped out of her trance.

"I'm not sure..." He said walking off.

"Des wait up!" Dawn said running over to him.

"Can't some thing's wrong!" He said breaking into a run.

"Des!' Dawn yelled running after him.

~*~Buffy's POV~*~

I threw a punch at the monster, it just caught it. A kick, it blocked it. Punch then kick, block, caught, and thrown. Thankfully a chair broke my fall. I quickly rolled off to the side as the monster smashed the chair I had landed on about two seconds ago. I stood up grabbed a leg that had fallen of said chair and tried to stab it. It just caught it, and crushed it. Not good, very not good. The monster then looked at me and punched me. Can you say Ow? I went flying into the wall and slid to the ground. The last thing I remember is des and Dawn walking in.

"Destiny!" I heard the demon growl before the oh so familiar darkness enveloped me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Like it? Well tell me!


	11. Kiss, kill, and kiss again

Note: This chapter was written by Blue Oyster Cult. Yes, the queen of   
extremely short chapters. Burning Truth asked me to do this one, I agreed to   
have it to him on Wednesday, Wednesday rolled around, and I didn't have it, I   
apologize profusely for my lateness and hope that this chapter was worth it. I   
made it long. Just as a heads up: if anyone has read both of our stuff,   
you'll notice that we have different styles of writing. So this chapter is   
different from the others because it is mainly in my style. So any flames you   
have, direct them at me. Burning Truth had nothing to do with it. Unless   
you're wondering what he was smoking when he let me do this. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Joss Whedon owns Buffy, Kendra, and all   
the other characters except Des, who is owned by Burning Truth.  
  
  
Des POV  
  
The monster turned toward me and Dawn. It was enormous and hideous. Giant   
pulsating sores covered its head and it had two beady black eyes. Nothing too   
unusual except for the fact that it had two mouths, one on top of the other.  
  
These facts flashed into my mind in the time it took for me and Dawn to rush   
to Buffy's side as she fell.  
  
The door flew open. "Buffy!" Xander's voice.  
  
"We're in here!" Dawn yelled.  
  
Xander ran over. The monster roared and reached for Buffy. Me, Dawn, and   
Xander got to her first and the other two started dragging her toward the   
front door. I turned to the monster, which was vaguely familiar. Where did I   
know it from? "Okay, bring it on, you sick pile of toxic waste." I growled. I   
wasn't scared. Last time I had been in this situation, those strange powers   
had saved me. They'd work this time.   
  
Right?  
  
  
Narrator POV  
  
The ghost roads were an empty desolate place. It was as if all the color and   
happiness had been sucked out of them. This was where the dead wandered until   
they found their destination, heaven or hell. This was limbo.  
  
Kendra wandered these roads, searching for her destiny. She didn't know how   
long it had been since her death; time had no meaning here. He time as Slayer   
on Earth had ended but she could still feel the Slayer instincts.  
  
Something was coming. Something from an immortal realm other than the ghost   
roads. It had the power to destroy the roads and release all the dead, good   
and evil, back into the mortal realm. There were enough evil spirits here to   
create an army if it chose to. An army that the living Slayer couldn't handle   
on her own.  
  
But Kendra was dead. All that remained of her powers was the instinct that she   
had been born with. But she had to prevent this from happening. As much as she   
hated the ghost roads, she still clung to the hope that someday she would   
reach her destination. Someday she would reach Heaven.  
  
  
Des POV  
  
Okay, maybe I should leave now. It glared at me, steam pouring out of its   
bottom mouth. "Destiny." It growled again. "You failed."  
  
Failed? Failed what? To kill him? Okay, I'd do it now.  
  
Dawn and Xander still hadn't come back. I could've really used their help   
right then. I opened my mouth to yell for them and the monster lunged,   
clamping its bottom mouth over mine.  
  
Oh my God, was it kissing me?  
  
I struggled but it gripped me. The dining room was disappearing, replaced with   
a blinding light. What was going on?  
  
  
Narrator POV  
  
It was coming. Kendra tensed up, praying that maybe traces of her power would   
come back for the battle. She needed them.  
  
The rip formed directly in front of her and a figure fell out. Sensing the   
power radiating off of him, Kendra dove and snatched him by the   
throat. "Whatever you're planning to do, you'll have to get through the Slayer   
first." She snarled. Then her eyes widened as she realized she wasn't   
strangling a demon, but a young ghost.  
  
She dropped him. "What's going on?" he demanded, standing up. "Where the hell   
am I?"  
  
"You're on the ghost roads." Kendra said.  
  
The ghost boy looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Who are you?"  
  
Kendra pulled her shoulders up and gazed at the rip, which was rapidly   
closing. "My name is Kendra." She said, "Kendra the Vampire Slayer."  
  
  
Des POV  
  
Kendra the Vampire Slayer? But Buffy was the Slayer. And there was only one.   
She must have been faking. Unless she was dead. And if she was dead then that   
meant—  
  
"Am I dead?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "These roads will lead you to your fate."   
  
"But I can't be dead!" I exclaimed. "I'm only fifteen! I gotta help Buffy."  
  
She froze. "Buffy?"  
  
"Buffy Summers. The Slayer." Hmm, maybe I shouldn't've told her that. I didn't   
know her. She could've been lying about everything.  
  
"You know Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then you must know Xander!"  
  
Ugh, even in the afterlife I couldn't get away from him.  
  
She shook her head. "We can't discuss this here. It's coming."  
  
What was coming? And would I be able to get un-dead? Or maybe not. Undead   
didn't sound too good.  
  
Kendra turned to me. "Go." She said. "Walk the ghost roads until you reach   
wherever it is that you have to go."  
  
"Listen to me!" I exclaimed, "I can't be dead! It's impossible."  
  
"Go! If you're lucky you'll be far enough when it comes that you won't be sent   
back to the mortal realm."  
  
"But that's where I want to be. Earth! 'Cause I'm not dead!"  
  
"You are dead." She snapped. "Deal with it and get your ass out of here."  
  
I gaped. She sounded exactly like Buffy right then. Maybe it was a Slayer   
thing.  
  
"What about you?" I asked. "Where are you going to go?"  
  
"I'm the Slayer, remember. I'll stay here and fight it."  
  
She was staying? But what if it killed her? Stupid, I said to myself, she's   
already dead. And so are you. So you can help.  
  
"I'll help." I said.  
  
"No, this is the Slayer's job."  
  
"But I have powers! I can help!"  
  
She looked skeptical. "Really, I do!" My voice was rising to a pitch that I   
hated. "I've helped Buffy."  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"I never said yes!"  
  
"I don't care." I said, "I mean, what's the worst it can do? Kill me?"  
  
  
  
Narrator POV  
  
Stupid boy. Did he have any idea what he was getting into? Kendra shook her   
head but relented. The two of them stood there, side by side, waiting for   
something they didn't know. But Kendra had a feeling she'd know what it was   
when she saw it.  
  
She was right. The road's barrier ripped, not like it had when the boy came   
through, but like a jagged open wound. Red light streamed in, illuminating the   
gray of the roads. Then the creature itself.  
  
Kendra would've laughed if she didn't realize the severity of the situation.   
It looked so, so generic. Regular run of the mill monster. Except for the two   
mouths.  
  
She glanced at the boy, who was glaring at the monster with more hatred than   
she had thought possible.  
  
The monster opened its top mouth. "Destiny." It said.  
  
"You killed me." The boy said.  
  
It laughed. "That's true, Destiny."  
  
"Why?"  
  
It shrugged nonchalantly. "You were in the way. I had to get to the Slayer.   
You know how it is. But then I realized after you were dead that not only did   
you have the power to destroy me, you had the power I needed to kill the   
Slayer."  
  
"How did you know about my powers?" Destiny demanded.  
  
It laughed. "My dear boy," it said, "I gave them to you."  
  
  
  
Des POV  
  
It hit me then. My last night at my parents' house. A strange shadow in my   
bedroom.  
  
"You were my tool to kill the Slayer. You'd infiltrate her life and, when the   
moment was right, strike. I thought you had failed so I went to kill her   
myself, then kill you too for making me waste my powers on you. Then you came   
back with the Key and I was so furious that I killed you."  
  
A weapon against Buffy? I couldn't be. "Liar!"  
  
It shook its wobbly pudding head. "I'm sorry Destiny. You weren't supposed to   
find out this way."  
  
"Then how the hell was I supposed to find out?"  
  
"There was a one way connection between us. When the time was right you would   
kill her."  
  
"I would never do that!"  
  
It shrugged, again looking like a giant pudding. "You might've been able to   
stop it. I don't know. But the problem is, I gave you too much of my power.   
You have more now than I have. It goes out of control. They know about it."  
  
I shook my head. "No, no, you're lying."  
  
"I'm not. Feel your temple."  
  
I reached my hands up and found an arc shaped carving on my right temple. It   
ran from my temple to my ear.  
  
Pudding Head turned and revealed an identical mark on its head. "It connects   
us."  
  
"Okay, so I was programmed to kill Buffy." I said, "But I'm dead now. So you   
failed, not me."  
  
"I can bring you back." Pudding Head said, fingering a red jewel that was   
attached to his throat like a brooch. "I travel between realms. I can bring   
you back to life and you can finish the job."  
  
"Hold on!" Kendra said. I had completely forgotten about her. "So you're only   
here for Destiny?"  
  
I cringed. "I want to bring him back to do what he was made to do."  
  
I felt the familiar heat behind my eyes. "I won't do it." I said.  
  
"You have no choice."  
  
I closed my eyes and concentrated on the powers. "Yes I do."  
  
  
Narrator POV  
  
Kendra watched, spell bound, as a sphere of light surrounded Destiny. Then a   
laser like beam shot out and hit the monster in the mouths. Within seconds it   
was consumed and screaming in agony. The boy collapsed to the road.  
  
The screaming stopped. Where the monster had been standing before there was   
only a pile of ash, some bone fragments, and a large red jewel. She plucked   
the jewel from the ashes and went over to Destiny. He was standing up and   
looking around dazedly.  
  
She placed the jewel in his hand. "Congratulations." She said, "You get to go   
back."  
  
"You too."  
  
She shook her head. "You have a body to go back to." She said, "I don't. But   
if you could just do one thing for me."  
  
She kissed his cheek. "Give that to Xander."  
  
  
Des POV  
  
Oh, there was no way that was going to happen. Not in a million years. "Good   
luck, Destiny."  
  
I cringed again. "Call me Des, please!"  
  
Then she was gone. The ghost roads were gone and I was hovering over the   
Summers' house. There was nobody outside. They must've gone back inside. By   
now they would've found my body. I fell slowly, winding up at the front door.  
  
I could hear Dawn crying as I came in. as soon as I got to the dining room,   
the first thing I saw was the three of them huddled in a circle in the corner.   
I walked up behind them and put my hand on Dawn's shoulder. She didn't notice   
it. My body was lying there, eyes wide and staring. A magnetic pull drew me   
back into it.  
  
  
  
Narrator POV  
  
He was dead. They'd brought Buffy outside, away from the monster and when they   
came back Des was dead and the monster was gone. Dawn was heartbroken. She had   
her head buried in Buffy's shoulder. Xander was the only one that saw the kid   
blink and sit up. The thought ZOMBIES! screamed through his mind. Then he   
watched, half terrified and half ecstatic as Dawn realized that Des was alive   
and flung her arms around him.  
  
  
Des POV  
  
When I told them what had happened, I left out the part about me being sent to   
kill Buffy. Pudding Head was dead. He wasn't going to make me do anything. I   
also left out the part about Kendra's kiss for Xander. I wasn't kissing him.   
No chance. I wondered what had gone on between those two though.  
  
That night after everyone else was asleep, I lay awake on the Summers' couch,   
thinking about what had happened and what the monster had told me. Giles was   
right. My powers were evil. Maybe I should be destroyed.  
  
No, I thought, I'm in control. They never need to know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what did you think? Good guest chapter?   



	12. Finding nemoerrGiles

Enter Des

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: you know the drill! I don't own...except Des. If you want to use him (for god knows what reason) Just ask, if I'm feeling nice I'll say no, and if I'm not I'll laugh in your face hysterically. (I hope you know that's a joke, I would let you borrow him)

~*~Des' POV~*~

I laid back on the couch. And thought.

i_you know you didn't kiss Xander_/i

...I am so not under any circumstances kissing Xander, so why don't you, little voice in my head, just return from the little hole from whence you came?

i_'Cause what kinda consience would I be if I did that?_ /i

Well it didn't seem to bother you untill now...god What would Giles say if he knew I was talking to my self?...Oh! My! God!

"Giles!" I yelled, previous train of thought meet brick wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes but we need an item of his for the locator spell to work. Other wise it would take immense amounts of power." Tara explained to Des.

"Well...how immense is immense?" Des questioned. After he yelled, everyone in the house hold had come running down. When he explained the fact that Giles was still missing. Buffy called Willow. And Dawn called spike (behind Buffy's back of course). After that they had decided on calling Anya too, after all, they needed all the help they could get.

"Enough to lift 3 tons." I cringed. I looked at Dawn, she seemed as worried as I was...then her face brightened as her line of sight shifted. I followed it...Giles' Glasses!

"Tara his glasses!" Dawn said pointing, apparently too excited to say anything else. Willow quickly picked them up. If all went well Giles should be back soon.

~*~Giles' POV~*~

It's dank, It's dreary, and it smells horribly putrid. For the love of god, I'd rather watch Passions with Spike again than be stuck here. What ever the hing that nocked me out was, he couldn't care less what happened to me. He locked me in here and has never come back, no food, no nothing. Apparently something complicated, because if I was being used as bait, he'd at least try and keep me alive. I looked at my watch... 10:00 pm. Great! I've been stuck here for what? A day? I heard the door creak and look up. Apparently I was wrong. He /It/She's here to feed me...I think...

"Giles?" Buffy?

"G-man you down there?" Xander?

"You better be here, because I am so not getting dirty for no pint!" Anya. "What?!? Well it's the truth!...Fine! Be that way! I'll just watch!" Yes that is undoubtedly Anya.

"Yes, Down here! That what ever it was, threw me down here!"

"You don't know what it was?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Well I never even saw it. It knocked me out from behind, tossed me here, and hasn't been back since." I watched them file down. Buffy, Xander, Tara, Willow, and even Spike, Dawn and Des were here. Buffy looked around the stair case. At the bottom it had been boarded up and on the sides was a wire mesh wich was electrified. Apparently Buffy suspected something.

"Why haven't you gotten out yet? Something wrong?"

"The mesh is electrified and I cant seem to break down the wood." Spike scoffed and walked over to the bottom and placed a solid punch on the wood...there was a carckle. Had he broken it?

"Bloody hell! I think I broke my knuckles on that damned thing!" No. Des then quietly mumbled to the rest of the group who quickly stepped behind him. He then flicked his wrist, and the barricade splintered into many thousand little pieces. I was about to open my mouth when he spoke...though something was off...

"Yeah, we know, research." With that he turned around and stalked off.

A/N: Hee-hee...I think I'll wait a while before the next chappie!


	13. Discoveries

Enter Des

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: you know the drill! I don't own...except Des. If you want to use him (for god knows what reason) Just ask

~*~Giles POV~*~

The others looked through the books. We needed to know about the creature. Des' description gave us a general idea of what to look for: Generic demon with two mouths. Ah I found some thing!

"Aha! It says ere that the demon is called: Vraku...It can only kill people by..." I shook my head. If what it said here was true then...

"By what Giles?" Willow interrupted my train of thought. I gave her the book not daring to read it out loud. "Can only kill beople by kissing them with it's lower mouth." She gulped.

~*~Des' POV~*~

I could feel them look at me.

"Yeah I'm trying to repress that memory if you don't mind." I said glaring. I looked and saw them quickly shift their gaze, their faces turning red.

__

That's only half of what's bothering you.

No it isn't...Oh never mind, what's the point of arguing with you. Your me so there's no way I can keep you from knowing what I'm thinking.

__

So are you gonna tell me or do I have to tell you?

Fine I feel guilty.

__

'Bout?

Being sent to kill Buffy. Not telling her that I was sent to kill her. The kiss.

__

There's something else, isn't there?

Yeah...but I have no Idea what it is.

__

Well I know how to solve some of your problems.

If you say Come clean I'll hurt you.

__

Come clean.

Grrr...

"Des! DES!" I snapped out of my trance.

"I give up!" I said throwing my arms up. "The monster sent me to kill Buffy. I would gain her trust and then Kill her. But I hadn't so he decided to kill me. I'm such a horrible person! You should kill me! Destroy me! Do something so I won't put the world in anymore danger!" I took a deep breath. I didn't know I could say all that in one beath.

__

You forgot about the kiss.

"And I never gave the kiss to Xander!" I finished, shortly after giving him a kiss on the cheek...wich was about the time when I came to my senses. "EEEEWW!" I said running up to wash my mouth out.

~*~Dawns POV~*~

Yep after he had left running, we all just sat there blinking...well all of us except Xander who went to the sink to wash his face. But it had been a month ago. Since then it was agreed that they would try and train him, help him control his powers, wich were very unpredictable. If he went evil, they would just cast a spell to take his powers away. Des had also gone into this depression. He thought he had hidden it from us, but every single one of us could tell. Even Anya! His eyes had lost their sheen, and were replaced with emptiness. But luckily that had suddenly stopped a week ago, and thank god cause next week is Christmas!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh! Everyone's gathered at home, we decided to have a little party. God knows for what reason, but I'm not complaining.

"I'm bored." Xander

"I'm hungry." Spike

"I'm bored _and_ hungry." Des

"K we, we meaning me, have decided that were playing I never, so that you three will shut up." Buffy.

"How do you play that? For those of us who have never heard of it?" I asked.

"Well first you say something you've never done like...I've never gotten drunk." Willow said the first thing that came to her mind. "And if you've never done it you say I never. If you have you stay quiet. If you want you can even ask for details." Willow nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was my turn. We had been playing this game for an hour. So far I found out stuff I didn't want to know. Let's see...what haven't I done... I'm running out of things. "Umm...I've never...uh...slept with a guy!" I said knowing that was my last I never.

"I never." Des

"I never." Tara

"I-I-I Never." Xander!?!

"Your lying!" Des quickly caught his stutter.

"I did not!"

"Then why are you so nervous?"...I never noticed him getting nervous...Whatever, Des somehow manages to always know how we feel. I think it's a hidden talent.

"I'm not nervous!"

"Yes you are!" Des insisted.

"How do you know?" Anya said sticking up for her boyfriend. Des faltered.

"I'm not sure...but that's not the point! He did! Other wise why would he have stuttered." Des said certain that it had been for that reason and none other.

~*~Spikes POV~*~

The kid was right, he was lying. He was nervous. Thanks to my vampire hearing I could hear is heart beating. And when Des had accused him of lying, It had skyrocketed.

"...Fine! I admit it! I slept with a guy once...or twice..." The last part was meant for no one to hear but himself. Thank The higher powers for vampire hearing.

"OOh! Who was it!" Anya blunt as usual. Though In y opinion too enthusiastic for finding out her boyfriend wasn't as straight as she thought. Everyone looked at her baffled.

"..."

"Come on tell me!"

"..."

"Please?"

"Fine!" Huh! The whelp is a piece of paper! He folds under pressure! "It was...Oz..." Th room was full of many expressions. Buffy and Dawn looked shocked. Willow look betrayed. Tara scared. Anya looked...well to be honest horny...and smelled it too. Des looked confused...most likely cause he didn't know who Oz was.

"Oz was red's old boyfriend, was a werewolf...and in a band." I explained to him. H then nodded.

"...Well you see..." The whelp apparently felt he needed to explain, tough it's all fine by me if Mr. Moist and Delicious wants to make an ass of himself. "I was after Oz and Cody had walked in on me and Willow kissing. I went to his house and tried to apoloize...next thing I now I was on top of-"

"OK! Let's not get graphic here! I so do not need o hear about Xanders encounters." Des said, his face screaming panic...I knew I had come for a reason...other than Dawn blackmailing me.

"Ok! So can we get him! I wanna see you two do it!" Every one's look horrified at Anya's suggestion.

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please!"

"NO!"

"Fine then I'm leaving! And don't think your coming back home!" She said storming off.

~ *~Des' POV~*~

I watched Anya storm off. Well the party was dead. Quietly everyone left quietly. Spike was the last one, though I think the only reason he left was because if he didn't, he sun would rise on him and he'd be stuck here. I was left alone in the room with Xander who looked confused. I got up to leave when I felt something..."tugging" at me. I turned around and looked Xander in the eyes. Then realized it.

"OH, MY, GOD!" I said just loud enough for the both of us to hear. "You love him!"

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I won't post the next chapter unless I get 5 reviews. So R&R or you get no more!


	14. Christmas return pt1

Enter Des

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: you know the drill! I don't own...except Des. If you want to use him (for god knows what reason) Just ask

A/N: I now I said I wouldn't post until I got 5 reviews, but I changed the title of the fic. I think that calls for an exception!

~*~Xander's POV~*~

Des had been acting a bit twitchy all week. And so had Dawn. Not to mention Des had been unbelievably nice to me. I'm thinking he's feeling guilty because of me and Anya. In case your wondering, yes we did break up. And yes it was because I wouldn't do it with Oz while she watched. 1) Because I don't know where the hell Oz is, and 2) Because EEEEW! That's just wrong! Well anyways here I am at Buffy's house. Apparently they decided to throw a Christmas party. Dawn opened the door or me.

"Hey! Xander! Come in." She said a smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks." I said as I stepped in. I saw Dawn walk over to Des where they were they whispered to one another making motions. Des signaled at his watch, and put up both his hands signaling ten. Dawn nodded. "What are you two up to?" I said in a joking tone.

"Where planning on breaking into the bank and robbing all it's money." Des said to me. Had he not broken down into laughter a couple of seconds later I would have thought he was serious. He suddenly looked a bit nervous then he shrugged. "Hey you guys! I have something to say." Everyone turned around to look at him, confusion painted on all their faces. Even Dawn looked confused. "Well I just wanted to say, thanks, for being my family, for being my friends, and for not killing me." He directed the last part to Gles. Though we all knew he was just joking. The demon had taken Giles form after kidnapping him. The real Giles probably wouldn't have thought of killing him...I think... "So to show that, I decided to get you all presents!" He said motioning for us to wait. Buffy had gone to sit on the sofa but Spike got there fist. Dawn sat beside him, and Tara beside Dawn. Willow sat at Tara's feet. Giles, Buffy, Anya, and me were left standing. Des then came back out with a large JC Penny's bag and pulled out a box wrapped in Christmas Tree paper. "Anya, This is for you." He said handing it to her. She opened the gift, shrieked, and let it fall to the floor.

"Why you little!" She started. We all looked to the floor where the present had fallen, there lay a stuffed rabbit.

"Wait! Let me explain why I got it for you!" He said fear evident in his eyes. "See, I think your a brave person, really courageous. But when it comes to Rabbits you get all freaked out and stuff."

"So?!?" Anya demanded. If he didn't explain himself well enough, there was going to be a struggle.

"Well I thought that maybe if I gave you a stuffed rabbit you could use it to help get over your fear of them!" Anya eyed him over suspiciously.

"Thanks, but next time you do that, warn me, or else." She said hugging him. Next Des pulled out a bag. It was a really dark red. No decorations or anything, just a plain blood red bag.

"Spike." He said giving the bag to the bleached wonder. I watched Spike pull out a Video tape. He looked at Des questioningly. "Your favorite Episodes of Passions." He said simply. Spike nodded and Pulled out a box of Hot chocolate packets, and a bag of mini marshmallows. "You might wanna use milk, instead of water, tastes a lot better. And Your welcome." Des said knowing Spike wouldn't thank him in public. "Willow...and...Dawn" He said, Handing a square box wrapped in snowflake paper to Willow and the small one with the reindeer paper to Dawn. Willow opened her first. It was a menorah. Willow lunged herself at Des hugging him. Des didn't have to say anything. Dawn opened hers and pulled out a small locket. The little hinged door had a design of a Sun and a moon. Dawn got dawn. She ran over to him, hugged him, and placed a kiss on his cheek. He blushed furiously. He took out another. This one was black, with strange designs in gold on it. "Giles." Giles took it and opened it. It was a book.

"The tome of Gravulad!" He gasped. "Where did you find this?!?"

"I bought it off e-bay for five bucks." Giles laughed. "I'm serious."

"This book is worth $500 or more!" Giles gasped.

"Well Then aren't I lucky?" He picked out two more boxes. "Buffy, Tara." He said handing Buffy a small box with Santas and Tara a long one of a snowy landscape. Buffy opened hers first. She pulled out a stuffed pig, with long hair and a frilly "skirt". It had something around it's neck but I couldn't see it.

"Mrs. Gordo?!?" She said amazed. "Thanks Des!" She said as she wrapped Des up in a hug.

"B-B-Buffy?" He stuttered.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Your crushing me!"

"Oh." She said letting go of him. Tara opened hers up. She pulled out a glass wand. I was very pretty to say the least.

"I thought you'd like it. It's very pretty." He said.

"Thank you." She said an hugged him. He picked up the bag crumpling it together so it would fit in one hand. No more presents in there...hadn't he said there were present's for all of us? Where was mine? I was about to say something when the doorbell rung. 

"That must be Xander's present," Des looked at his watch. "and it's about time. He said as he walked outside and closed the door.

~*~Des' POV~*~

"Hey." I said to the person in front of me.

"Hey." Was their only response.

"Sooo..." I said trying to think up of something to say "You're short..." Oh yeah, that's brilliant.

"You're tall."

"Here..." I said handing the person a gag gift. They looked it over carefully.

"So you know?"

"Yep." I was starting to get scared, hopping the person wouldn't take the gag personally. "Sooo...yeah...could you wait here for a moment?" I said walking in. They just nodded and sat on the steps. "Xander!" I called as I stepped in.

"Yes?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Your present's out there." I said pointing out side. He looked at me questioningly, then headed out.

~*~Xander's POV~*~

Yeah, something is definitely up. I walked outside. As the door opened, the light from inside, fell on a person, sitting on the steps. I looked at the familiar red hair. He started to turn around, his face coming into view. It couldn't be...could it?

"Oz?"


	15. Christmas return pt2

Enter Des

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: you know the drill! I don't own...except Des. If you want to use him (for god knows what reason) Just ask Oh! I don't own Twister either!

A/N: This is the second part of Christmas Return

~*~Xanders POV~*~

"Oz?!? What are you doing here...with a doggie chew toy?" I said dumbfounded. Oz had disappeared to god knows where. None of us knew where to. And a doggie chew toy?

"...Kid gave it to me." He replied calmly. He then stood up.

"Des gave you a doggie chew toy?...Oh!" It suddenly dawned on me why he had. "It's probably just a joke."

"Figured." This was definitely Oz. A man of few words.

"Why don't you come in? It's no fun out here."

"Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Des how'd you find him?" I heard as me and Oz walked in.

"Well I could say with a lot of luck, but that'd be a lie. Dawn found him with a lot of luck." He explained. "She found his e-mail and e-mailed him."

"Told me you needed help with another apocalypse." He said calmly. Suddenly everyone seemed to realize we had entered the house.

"No not yet..." Buffy said keeping a close watch on Oz. Not that I blame her after what happened last time.

"Well yeah!...I got an Idea! Why don't we play a game like...Twister!" Des apparently was trying to lighten the mood. He always seemed to do that when situations became tense. After some intense staring everyone decided to play the game.

~*~Narrator POV~*~

"Right foot Red." Dawn called out. So far he only ones left were Des, Oz, and Xander. Oz was in a crab walk position, Xander above him who lookike like he was crawling, and Des onto of Xander.

"Oof!"

"Gah!"

"..."

"Left hand yellow!" Dawn called out again.

"Oof!...AAAAAH!" Suddenly the game was over. Oz had fallen flat on his back. Xander on top of him in a 69 position, and Des on top of Xander looking like he was riding a horse.

"Ok! This is so not right!"

"Des get off of me!"

"I can't! Oz is on top of my feet, you move!"

"I can't Des, your on top of me!...Oz why don't you try and move?"

"I can't your both on top of me."  


"Oh! My! God! Were gonna be stuck here for the rest of our lives! We'll grow old and crinkly on top of each other! and when they go to burry us our graves will read: Couldn't do anything because of a game of twister!"

"Des! Calm down!...Oz arch your back!" Oz nodded and followed Xander's directions.

"Now Des get your feet from under him." Des did as Xander said.

"I'm free! I'm free!"

"Des calm down!" Buffy said placing her hands on the bouncing teen's shoulders in an attempt to keep him still.

"Ahem. Yes Des. While I hate spoiling your fun. You better go to bed. We have to train tomorrow."

"Giles! Your gonna make me train on Christmas day? That's no fair! It's Christmas! And be sides I got my aim down! See! I'll prove it to you!" With that he flicked his arm towards the window, It had been stuck open for a while and Des was positive that it just needed a little shock to get unstuck, and the sofa behind him flipped over. "ine! I'll go to sleep!" He said storming off.

"Dawn you too." Buffy said to her sister.

"Fine." She said not even bothering to argue. With that the party disbanded. Everyone going their separate ways.

"Oz?" Xander asked the shorter red head.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you staying?"

"Hotel."

"Why don't you come and stay at my place?"

"Sure.


	16. Reconciled, kind of

From Stranger to Friend in 2.1 seconds

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: you know the drill! I don't own...except Des. If you want to use him (for god knows what reason) Just ask

A/N: This is just a plot bunny that's been bugging me. And it fills up Space!

~*~Dawn's POV~*~

"Oh god! Why do I have to keep going to school!" I wondered aloud.

"Come on, It isn't that bad." Des commented casually.

"What school do you go to!"

"...The same one you do." Right now I'm not entirely sure if he got my sarcasm. "Oh well...I guess it's just the way you look at it."

"Huh?"

"Well it goes this way: If I get really bad grades then the social workers 'll start snooping around and then they'll find out I'm not living with my parents, even though I'm supposed to, and back to them I go."

"I guess that's a good enough reason...for you." I said as I opened the door to go inside. There in the living room were Buffy, Xander and Oz (who might I add looked very comfy , Xander laying on the floor his head on Oz's lap.) "Hey Buffy. We're home!" I joked.

"Dawn. Des. How was your day-" Buffy was cut off by the local news station reporter.

"_It has been determined that the fire was started when a lit cigarette was thrown into the trashbin where it grew eventually spreading and engulfing the house in flames."_

There was a fire? Where?" Des asked before I could. And even as he did he turned to look at the TV to get a better look.

"It was at-" Xander was cut off by Des.

"Oh, no." He whispered and ran to his room dropping everything. I looked to the TV seeing a house engulfed in flames. I concentrated trying to see what had made him react like that. Then it hit me.

"Oh my god." I said softly "That's his parent's house."

~*~Des' POV~*~

Sure I never really liked them, but they were my parents, I could never really hate them... Yeah...I think that was the hardest part. I could never really hate them, no matter how much I wanted to. No matter how hard I try. I can hear some one comming up the stairs...It's probably Dawn.

"Des?" Xander said poking his head in. This is a bit surprising.

"Yeah?"

"I heard that was your parents house..."

"You heard right...So...why'd you come up? Trying to console me?" That sounded...bitchier than I meant it to...

"I guess so" He said calmly.

"I never expected _you_ to come up here." Ouch. That was harsh...

"Yeah well I guessed you'd pro'lly needed someone to relate to."

"Yeah...that'd be nice." Now he's just looking at me. Waiting for my next move. He was waiting for me to break...and I'm not putting up any argument. "I-I-I n-n-never wa-wanted for th-th-them to go. I ha-hated them but I-I-I n-never wanated them to-to d-d-die!" I sobbed lunging my self at him.

"I know you didn't. Nobody would want that. " He hugged me whilst I sobbed like a little 3-year-old. I suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!' I heard Dawn say. Then suddenly everything went quiet for a couple of minutes. "DES!" I heard her for me. I wiped my eyes whispered a thanks to Xander and stumbled along...and what I saw I could not believe.

"Mom...Dad?" I said running up to the two familiar creatures in front of me hugging them. I felt them hug me back and then I heard a whisper.

""Hablaremos en privado.*" I looked at them a bit confused and nodded.

~*~Xander's POV~*~

"We're talking in private." He said and went into his room upstairs. He came back out twenty minutes later looking pretty ticked. I liked them better when I thought they were dead." He grumbled. I walked by him flashing him a smile hopping to cheer him up some what wich failed miserably. I then went to his parents gesturing for them to sit down at the table. After we had all congregated (yeah I know big words!) around the table I opened my mouth.

"So...umm... I'm really sorry about your house burning down. You're lucky you weren't there when the house caught fire." I said.

"No. We weren't lucky. We knew that was going to happen." Des' dad got weird looks from everyone.

"Yes. Yesterday," Des' mom continued. "some strange people came up to our house asking for Des. We told them we didn't know where he was. They kept insisting that we were lying. We kept telling them we didn't know where he was and they said we would regret not telling them were he was. And as they left we over heard them planing to bun our house."

"We'll why not call the police?" Dawn asked.

"Because who was going to believe that we saw some...misshapen 6 foot tall monsters?" Des' dad said as-a-matter-of-factly

"Misshapen 6 foot tall monsters?" Buffy repeated after them.

"Yes they were 6 feet tall and were covered in...warts and lot's of ...flappy skin." He said again struggling to find the right words. Then his eyes flew open. "Like them!" He said pointing behind me. Outside the house were half a dozen, hideous looking troll things.

"Go! Get out." Oz talked for the first time this evening since Des got here. The what ever they were then crashed into the house. Buffy, Oz, and I got ready to fight while Dawn and Des ushered Des' parent's. 

Suddenly two of them came charging at me . I went to move out of the way, except I tripped on a rug and fell to the floor. And apparently these creatures weren't smart cause they kept running and tripped over me. I quickly scampered out of the way and Buffy took the opportunity to take a chair and impale both the uglies through the heart with it's legs. The monsters then went poof. blowing up in a dust of smoke.

"Buffy I don't think their that smart!" I yelled at her as she snapped another's head. Another one came running at me and I picked up the chair wich Buffy had left and raised it in front of me. The thing just kept running and impaled it self with the chair. This one also poofing. I looked up and saw Oz stab one in the chest with a knife.

"Five down one to go." Buffy declared.

"Umm...Buffy...where's the other one?" I asked. Then as if to answer our question we heard a set of screams coming from upstairs. The three of ran up the stairs.

~*~Des' POV~*~

Oh please, oh please, oh please work. I thought. I drew my arm back. Come on, come on, I haven't been training for nothing. And then I flung it forward. I felt the shockwave leave my body. The monster reeled back...and then his head fell off and rolled...to the feet of Buffy, Xander, and Oz. Then it went poof, and turned into dust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know your on a hellmouth when you can't even spend one day with out getting attacked. I said as I waved to my parents.

"So what are they gonna do?" Dawn asked me.

"Their moving. Far away from Sunnydale." I murmured. "Won't be seeing them for a while."

"Yep. Oh! And their proud of you! That's also a good thing."

"Some how...I doubt it..." I shrugged and left to help with the cleanning.

TBC...


	17. But I wanted some cookies!

From Stranger to Friend in 2.1 seconds

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: you know the drill! I don't own...except Des. If you want to use him (for god knows what reason) Just ask

A/N:...I think this is the beginning of when it gets interesting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do I really have to try it?" Buffy asked Des. A look of slight fear and mild disgust on her face.

"Yes. You remember the deal. If you don't like it you get ten bucks." Des confirmed.

"And you mean money bucks right? Not like last time when you said you'd give me some dough and then gave it to me...literally?"

"Only 10 more minutes...And yes. Money bucks. What? You think I'm gonna go out into the woods and look for deer?" Buffy eyed him cautiously.

"I wouldn't put it past you." Suddenly their conversation was interrupted.

"Buffy. Could I talk to you. Privately?" It was Xander. Buffy looked at him strangely and then nodded. 

"Umm...OK! I'll just bring it to you when they're done." Des yelled after Buffy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what is it Xander?" Buffy asked a bit worried. Xander paced back and forth.

"OK. You know how when me and Anya broke up-" Buffy cut him off.

"Yeah. That was a pretty stupid reason to do it though." Xander gunted.

"Eh. It wasn't going along very well any ways."

"Oh." Buffy said.

"So anyways when me and Anya broke up I had to move back in with the 'rents. Well ever since Oz came back he's been staying with me. Thank god the 'rents are horrible...well...parents or they would've found out sooner."

"Sooner?" Buffy questioned Xander.

"They found out about a week ago. me and Oz found an apartment and we've been pooling our money."

"But?" Buffy questioned."

"But...well we're $500 short. We...that is me and Oz were wondering if you would lend us the money?" Buffy was about to answer when suddenly Des wandered in a tray in his hands.

"What do you need money for?" Des asked setting the tray with cookies down. Xander quickly snatched a cookie and popped it in his mouth. Buffy looked at him with mild disgust and much wonder.

"It's nothing really...God!" Xander exclaimed.

"Are the cookies nasty?" Des asked solemnly.

"No they're great." Xander answered. Buffy reached for the cookies but Xander got to the tray first and took the whole tray. Buffy looked a little upset.

"Your lying." Des said before he caught himself.

"No really the cookies are great." Buffy reached to the tray in Xander's hands. But Xander reached down and Buffy quickly withdrew her hand.

"No. Not about the cookies." Des sounded a little bit irritated. "About the money."

"Really. Don't worry it's nothing." Once again Buffy reached for the tray, but was a little late because Xander stood up. She ended up groping thin air. Buffy glared at Xander's back. Des looked at Xander deeply in the eyes. He then shrugged and turned tail. A couple of seconds after Des left the room Xander put the tray down. Buffy saw her chance. She reached and...nothing...Xander had eaten them all. This ticked her a bit.

"So Buff. Will you lend me the money. I know it's a bit much. But I'd pay you back. Well that is after me and Oz settle into our apartment.-"

"Ha! I knew it!" Des barged in.

"You were eve's dropping?" Xander yelled outraged.

"Only for the last part." Des replied sheepishly. "Xander. Buddy. Pall. Old Friend. Old chum."

"We've been friends since when?" Xander asked flatly.

"Please get me out of here!" Des suddenly begged.

"Hey!" Buffy cried indignantly. "What's wrong with here?"

"Nothing. If your a girl. I swear if you drag me along on another shopping trip I'll die! I'll die I tell ya!"

"Over react much?" Buffy dead panned. Xander looked at Des sympathetically.

"How many times have you taken him shopping?" Xander asked. Buffy shrugged.

"I lost count after ten." Des answered.

"More than 10 times?!? You people are cruel and unusual!" Xander scolded.

"So you'll take me in?" Des looked at Xander hopefully.

"Pshaw. Yeah right."

"Come on Xander. You wouldn't leave me here with these... these... these women!"

"Hey!" Buffy cried indignantly.

"Sorry. No offense." He apologized. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Why should I?" Xander questioned.

"I'll... I'll... I'll cook! You liked my cookies right? I could make more and I could make dinner!" Xander studied Des.

"Fine! Ok! But a week. If your good for a week then you can stay."

"Thanks!" Des said happily hugging Xander. He just rolled his eyes. He knew he was going to regret this for the rest of his life.

Twice.


	18. So that's what it feels like

From Stranger to Friend in 2.1 seconds

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: you know the drill! I don't own...except Des. If you want to use him (for god knows what reason) Just ask

A/N: *grins* I'm Baaack!

~*~Des' POV~*~

I opened my eyes. My head hurt like hell. I looked around. I could see worried faces all around me. And I could sense it too. I didn't know how...but I could. Let's se...what happened today?...I remember being let out of school early, since the pipes exploded...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I took the keys out of my pocket. My hands were quivering so much. For some reason I felt really strange. So...I don't know, I couldn't put my finger on it. I tried to put the keys in the lock but I shook even more.

I dropped the keys.

Slowly I leaned down to pick them up. I stayed down a bit panting. I had no idea why. I gently put my books down and got back up. I grabbed my hand with my other in a vain attempt to steady it. After many minutes of trying I finally got it into the lock. I twisted it, hearing a click signifying it opened. I knew I shouldn't have gone in. I knew I was just asking for trouble. But as soon as I stepped in the door that... what ever it was came on full power. The last thing I remember...was many different emotions... none of them mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flash Back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I looked around m. I could sense all their emotions... some what

Buffy: Worried

Xander: Worried...and guilty

Oz: Worried and guilty too!

Giles: Curiosity...massive amounts of curiosity... but not enough to disguise the worry

Dawn Tara and Willow: worried

Anya:...peeved?

Spike:...he felt... he felt... I couldn't tell.

I tried to focus on Spike. Nothing. I tried to focus harder. All I got was intense pain. I tried again, but only got the same result. I tried to focus on the others. I decided on Anya. I looked at her. She gave me a strange glance in reply. It was ignored. I could sense her annoyance. I tried to concentrate. I felt her annoyance. I had a trouble because I could barely tell wich one was hers and wich one's were the others since they all bled into one another. I kept concentrating. But as soon as I though I felt another emotion. Other than the most powerful one. I felt it. The pain. This time I couldn't help but yell in pain.

"OOOOW!" I yelled clutching my head.

Anya poked me.

"Are you dying? What do you have small pox? If you do I pity you. First you'll get a really high fever. If your lucky it'll cook your insides and you'll just die. If not, well you'll get a bunch of red hive thingys and you'll scratch and scratch and scratch until you bleed to death. And if you don't die then you'll be covered in these horrible, horrible scars for the rest of your life." Anya was flooded by glares. I suddenly felt an overwhelming rage overtake me.

"Thanks for the pep talk psycho bitch." I covered my mouth my eyes going wide.

"Why you little -" Anya was cut off by Giles.

"A-Anya pardon him. H-he's just tapping into other peoples emotions."

"OK, G-man why is he tapping into our emotions." Xander asked.

It suddenly dawned on me. Kind of like an epiphany.

"I'm an empath."

A/N: Sorry it's so short. oh and: ...TBC


	19. Daddy Dearest pt1

From Stranger to Friend in 2.1 seconds

By: Burning Truth

Disclaimer: you know the drill! I don't own...except Des. If you want to use him (for god knows what reason) Just ask

A/N: Yay! I think I finally figured out the timeline...(about time right?) AU (Duh!) Season 7, Hell's Bells hasn't happened. And Tara still lives! Yay, Tara! Spike has a soul, but I'm not sure if he still has the chip. Oh! One last thing, that episode where we find out Giles has a television and as Xander oh so eloquently put it we find out that he's shallow (and vapid?) just like the rest of us. What season is that one in?

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Great now I have a bunch of kids and I cant even sell them." Anya complained.

"Well you could put them up for adoption...but you have to pay...I think" Des consoled

"How much?"

"I'm not sure...but hey on the bright side it can't be as much as you would spend while raising them."

"For the love of- It's only a game you two!" Xander said, annoyed. He spun the spinner landing on a five. "1...2...3...Left or right Dawnie?" He asked his partner in the game that was life...literally.

"Left." She answered.

"4...5." Xander placed the little minivan playing piece and read the square. "Great now we have to give a $1000 to the greedy twosome." Xander sighed. He handed them the money and watched them do the 'Yay-I-got-more-money' Dance.

"Are you having fun?" Giles asked the two dancing game players.

"Why yes, quite a lot actually." Anya turned back to Des. "Then you throw it all in the air and bask in the having of money." With that she proceeded to throw the money in the air and "bask". Des followed suit

"Well I'm quite glad you had fun."

"Had? What do you mean had?" Buffy looked up confused after moving her and Tara's piece and landing on pay day.

"This." Giles picked up the board, the pieces scattering everywhere. Buffy glared at Des and Anya simultaneously.

"What!?!" They said in unison.

"It's our fault?" Anya half yelled in disbelief.

"I-I Think that th-the dance might ha-have been a little o-over the t-top." Tara said sympathetically.

Xander Watched Giles take of his glasses, place the on the table, sigh, and rub his temples. Xander didn't waste a second.

"Well, now. I think that's our cue to lave." He said motioning to Giles. When I get home I'll tell Oz to come by tomorrow and help you with the training." Xander was already ou the door. After he left there was a deafening silence. Giles was about t open his mouth to say something when Buffy interrupted.

"Well OK you two, bye, see ya later. Buffy almost ran out the door. Tara, Anya, and Dawn did the same. "I'll walk you home." They heard Buffy offer Anya outside.

Des turned to face Giles.

Giles turned to face Des.

Des spoke first.

"Do you know what a break is?"

"If I did" then tonight wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, yes, because that was obviously me myself and _my_ emotions when we were playing life." Des grumbled his voice dripping with venom like sarcasm.

"Whilst it may be true that you tapped into Anya's emotions you're forgetting one important fact."

"Wich would be?"

"You only tapped into Anya's emotions _and_ you didn't faint or even get a headache."

Des wasn't prepared for that.

"Not to mention your ability to accurately predict when an opponent is going to attack."

Des rubbed his arm. "Yeah too bad I can't tell how. Or at least wich way to dodge."

"None the less it should help quite a lot."

~*~Oz's POV~*~

I probably should be going to bed about now. I have to go help Giles train Des. Poor kid...I wonder if Giles knows what a break is?

****

*Knock Knock*

That would be the door. I wonder who it could be at this hour. A vampire? Not unless they were really stupid. I look through the peep hole. Oh god no! What the hell does h want? Damn bastard. I probably shouldn't open the door but for some reason I do. I try to suppress my anger.

"Hello." He just smiles at me. I do not trust him. and in a matter of seconds I realize why. He had hidden a bat behind his back. I probably should have paid more attention. But it's too late for regrets. He takes the bat and hits me over the head with it.

The last thing I heard before I went into under other circumstances would have been blissful sleep were a few words. The terror I imagined they had caused to Xander had he heard it I couldn't describe.

"Xander. Daddy's home."


End file.
